Behind the Waterfall
by xlittleangx
Summary: The air is so thick with impatient yearning; it is almost tangible, as Dean pulls away from the kiss and locks his lascivious gaze with your own." Given the chance, what would you & Dean Winchester get up to behind a waterfall...?


**Behind the Waterfall**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I wish! No profit being made-purely for fun.

**AN: **Hello! This is my first fanfic, so reviews will be greatly received, including any criticism, just so long as it's constructive. I'm very critical about my own writing anyway so please don't hold back. Thanks go to my beta **Bev (DeansBabyBird)** for all her tips and critical apraise. You're an angel x

Yes I realise the following is pretty racy, but I'm sorry I can't help myself; the subject is too damn hot and sexy to resist! haha Having said that, if it's not to your taste, then don't read. But just so you know, not all my stories will be as explicit as this! In fact I have few other little stories developing in the pipeline. This was the first one I've actually managed to complete so far and I have to say I'm reasonably happy with it.

It stems from a fantasy art picture I found on the net. Google "fantasy art" in the images and take a look for yourselves. It's of two figures in the midst of passion on their knees behind a shimmering waterfall. Being a fan of fantasy art, particulary of the erotic kind, it inspired me to write this...with a certain someone in mind *waggles eyebrows*

Please indulge me and my dirty little mind. Enjoy!

Ang xx

***

The thunderous roar of the waterfall as it crashes to the earth fills your ears; deafening you. All your other senses abruptly muffled by the sheer passion and power of the man on display in front of you. You tremble with anticipation, watching in awe as Dean grasps the edges of his black t-shirt in his strong hands and tugs it up. Up over his firm toned stomach; up over his broad chest and shoulders; up over his head, pulling it hastily over bulging biceps, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Taking his lead, you hasten to remove your own clothing, letting the loose material slip smoothly from your shoulders to pool gracefully at your feet.

Dean leans forward and tenderly nuzzles his mouth deep into the crook of your neck. You roll your head back allowing him easier access, eyes closing in pure ecstasy. His warm wet tongue burns a trail along your collarbone and then down to the soft valley of your breasts, sending tiny shivers coursing through your body. He captures an erect nipple between his teeth and you gasp in pleasurable shock. His arm snakes around your waist, pulls you closer, tighter, into his hard, muscular frame. He lifts his sultry eyes to meet yours and you bathe momentarily in their emerald depths, knowing your own have turned the darkest shade of lust.

Dipping his head again, Dean turns his attention to your other breast, pressing full sensuous lips against fevered skin, as his firm fingers continue to gently caress the soft swell of the first. A husky growl of desire brushes your lips as you fumble with the button of his jeans and you feel his sympathetic moan reverberate against your chest as your hand skims his groin. Suddenly his very essence is in your palm, full and hard, and you begin to caress it, rubbing the pads of your thumbs over the nub and steadily along the length.

You realise then that he has ceased his ministrations of your breasts in the effort to keep himself under control. He slowly lifts his head and again your eyes meet. You catch your breath at that look; his once vividly green orbs now a deep, inky black, unequivocal in their want and desperate need.

You lean down and claim his swollen lips with your own, whilst continuing to stoke the fire building between his thighs. Again a groan escapes his lips and explores your mouth, just as his tongue does the same. Stepping back Dean leans against the rock face and firmly takes hold of your wrists, ceasing their teasing torture. He grasps your butt and lifts; inviting you to wrap your legs around his waist. He deepens the kiss, his hands sliding up your naked back to tangle in your windswept hair. His manhood nestled against your abdomen, Dean pants. Breath now coming in short, sharp bursts, as he struggles to maintain his crumbling resolve...for just...a minute...longer.

The iridescent foam of the waterfall dissolves into a mist, that rises and swirls around you. The pale moonlight throwing broken prisms of colour across the cavern to dance playfully upon your faces. The air is so thick with impatient yearning; it is almost tangible, as Dean pulls away from the kiss and locks his lascivious gaze with your own. His taste lingers on your tingling lips. Your smouldering bodies aching with need.

At last Dean gently guides himself into your moist welcoming arena and you emit a deep guttural cry of intense hunger. Devoured by desire that floods your system at mind-blowing speed, you urge him deeper. Each diminished breath silently pleading for climatic release. You cling to each other; nails digging into flesh as you ride the oncoming surge together. Suddenly, it hits. Waves of orgasmic exaltation cascade over you both. Tides of blood thrum in your ears. An overwhelming scent of conjoining feminine beauty and masculine strength; of flesh and sex. A myriad of light and splintered rainbows erupt in your head and you willingly succumb to it all.

Slowly, eventually, you return to earth. Dean's whispered words helping to soothe and anchor you there. Lazily your breathing evens out, as he holds you in a tight embrace. He ghosts a hand along your cheekbone; the most gossamer of touches and a soft easy smile spills across his face. You grin back, totally captivated and entranced, with the certainty that Dean Winchester has today made an indelible impression on your soul.


End file.
